


Jealousy

by Bilbosama



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: ....maybe character death?, implied johan/juudai for like one sentence, they/them/their pronouns for yubel, yandere!yubel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Juudai reunites with his childhood friend Yuma. Yubel disapproves.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Like with 'Missed Opportunities,' this was written and posted on my tumblr back in 2012 (with the only difference from the tumblr version is some editing and an extra scene). I'm posting cross-posting this now because...eh, why not I guess.
> 
> This is set in an AU where Zexal is apparently happening within the timeline of GX. Either that or Yuma is being haunted by an alien ghost.
> 
> I consider this finished. It will never be continued so I hope you guys like cliffhanger endings. :O
> 
> This fic goes by the sub version of GX so Japanese names and terms are present. Yubel is also going by they/them/their pronouns since they switch between male and female voices in the Japanese version (and my memory of GX sucks so I forget what Yubel used for pronouns orz). But they'll use I/me when possessing people. Um...yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

If they had a mouth, Yubel would scowl as they concentrated to look beyond the room Professor Cobra placed them in.

Yubel hissed in anger as they saw its beloved, Juudai Yuki, grin and noogie a younger boy with the most ridiculous hair they have ever seen.

Great, that little pest came back into Beloved's life.

As if his stirring attracting to that Johan boy wasn't enough.

_Why can't it be them instead?_

"Hey guys," Juudai was saying to his surprised friends, "this is my old buddy, Yuma Tsukumo. We used to hang out together until I was eight when he moved away. He's starting his first year here!"

That's right, Yubel remembered. The younger boy moved away because they used everything in their power to separate the two of them.

Like doing away with the boy's parents.

* * *

Much to Yubel's horror, there was a transparent… _being_ that floated around Yuma. He introduced Juudai to it, referring to it as Astral.

Examining further, Yubel almost flinched away as they felt the otherworldly vibe Astral gave off. Like it came from….

No.

No no no no.

Yubel will not allow that child to be near Beloved any longer. This will have to stop.

* * *

Yubel found their latest pawn, Martin, in the library as he looked for a way to hide until Duel Academy stopped being in a desert full of real Duel Monsters.

His loneliness and anger at his parents' divorce gave Yubel enough strength to be able to watch Beloved a lot longer than before.

_He has an arm around Yuma._

_"Juudai nii-chan, will we ever get home?"_

_Juudai smiled as he reassured the freshman, "Yeah. Don't worry. We will."_

* * *

Yubel asserted control over Martin as several 'dueling zombie' servants brought forth a struggling Yuma.

"Hello brat," said Yubel, "its so _nice_ to see you again."

"Who are you?" Yuma glared at their host. The gold pendant he usually wore around his neck is gone. Good, now that _thing_ wont interfere.

"You don't remember me? How rude. After all, it was I who made sure you would never hurt my Beloved ever again after you didn't take the hint he gave you."

_"Yuma…stay away from me."_

_"Why, nii-chan?"_

_"I don't want you to get hurt too. Everybody's getting hurt because of Yubel. She's doing horrible things to people and I can't get her to stop. So…please…stay away."_

_"No."_

_"But Yuma…!"_

_"You shouldn't face this alone, nii-chan! Let me help you!"_

"How are your parents, Yuma-kun?" 'Martin' smiled sadistically.

"Yubel! You…!" He attempted to lunge at the host body only to be restrained.

Yubel raised their monstrous arm that replaced Martin's, claws gleaming in the dim light.

"Perhaps you would like to see them again?" They nodded at the 'zombies' who then pinned the struggling boy to the floor. Yubel watched in glee as Yuma's fearful struggling increased as Yubel slowly approached him, arm raised with wicked intent.

"Say 'hi' to them for me, Yuma."

* * *

OMAKE

[ALTERNATE ENDING]

"Where have you been, Tsukumo-kun?" asked Asuka.

"Patrolling," Yuma replied enthusiastically, "so far I hadn't run into anything!"

Asuka sighed, "Just be careful, alright?"

Yuma nodded, "I will."

Asuka motioned the boy to follow, "Come on, the others have been worried about you."

The two walked in silence. Asuka didn't notice how Yuma's smile slowly became a victorious smirk and his right eye flashed green.

Soon, Yubel will be reunited with Beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, Yubel at the last minute decided Yuma would work best as a secondary meat puppet. He's still in there...probably.


End file.
